Dos remanentes De fuego y cadenas
by percy morgesten
Summary: Estar en un anime con poderes con los poderes de otro suena muy... Cliché... si tu buscas una historia de héroes. Aquí no la encontraran esta no es una historia de es la historia sobre tres chicos comunes, megalómanos, y su viaje de auto descubrimiento y de poder. por qué después de todo... el poder lo controla todo. (No hay stu o sue).


**Prologue red fire and orange chains.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y rwby pertenece a Monty oum(en paz descanse). Tampoco me pertenecen las referencias a otras series o libros**.

 **Para ser honesto no me gustan mucho los seft insert o personajes oc a menos que esté bien hechos ( tengo algunos de esos en mis favoritos). todos nosotros (o la mayoría) sabemos que la mayor parte de los fanfiction de seft insert o oc fanfiction son de malos con trama súper prota pésimo que es algo así como ay estoy en rwby o naruto bleach etc es genial un sueño hecho realidad me da igual la familia que tuve en mi mundo y yo soy súper atlético no tengo problemas de ningún tipo, ni villanos a parte de los del canon cual puedo derrotar fácilmente, no existe el efecto mariposa, tengo una aura, chakra ,reiatsu increíblemente grande con una semblanza, kekei genkai, zampakuto. muy roto (el autor le dispara sorpresivamente con francotirador en la cabeza del gary stu matando mientras susurra_ surprise madafaka_ )**

 **Ok yo no voy a hacer eso voy a poner a dos oc que NO van a ser perfectos ni nada serán personas comunes con multitud de defectos, conflictos internos y demás Que fueron lanzados a otro maldito mundo. Eso tiene que dar muchos problemas mentales de por sí.**

 **También tengo planeado que a lo largo de la historia ellos vayan creciendo lentamente tanto como personas y en poder además de que ellos influirán en remanente de tal forma que no solo los afectará a ellos sino a todos en el planeta y a la trama de forma masiva incluso si es indirectamente haciendo un efecto mariposa colosal y creando miles de efectos tanto buenos como malos. También para la trama bueno tendrán que leer para saber. Dicho esto tratare de humanizar a mis oc lo más posible pero me gustaría que si sienten que mis personajes no son lo suficientemente humanos por así decirlo me lo pongan en la caja de comentarios y trataré de rectificarlo.**

 **(El autor mira sombrío al horizonte que estaba lleno de stues y sues el autor saca la gran espada atada a su espalda y se pone a mirar al elenco completo de rwby tanto buenos como malos y todos estaban en diversas posturas de batalla listos para la guerra que se aproximaba y dice_ hermanos, hermanas sin importar lo que pase hoy sepan ha sido un placer servir con ustedes_ todos ellos le dieron sonrisas tensas. Antes de que todos cargaban a la batalla con un grito de guerra primordial)** Pirates of the Music (He's a pirate)

Advertencia algunos de mis personajes en esta historia maldecirán mucho.

(Primera persona pov?)

Me encorvaba en mi pupitre y Suspiré apoyando mi mandíbula en mi mano mientras esperaba a que la condenada campana sonara para finalmente poder salir de este lugar de mierda. Prendí mi iPhone de nuevo por la hora _ _SIP _pensé haciendo estallar la p_ todavía falta una maldita hora suerte que este es el último curso__ lo apague y volví poner mi móvil en mi bolsillo derecho.

Lo repetiré siempre y para siempre. Realmente odio la secundaria, la educación en general y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella con cada fibra de mi corazón.

Haa la apatía y el odio mis dos viejos y queridos amigos. Moví mi cabeza a la izquierda mirado por la ventana al exterior con las calles unos arbole y algunos coches estacionados, otros en movimiento. En resumen simplemente la misma vista monótona de siempre. Volví a mirar dentro a mi muy aburrida y estúpida clase mientras observaba sin entusiasmo como el pendejo de un profesor estaba farfullando algo que no tenía NADA que ver con su tema. Que por cierto era historia. Detrás de su escritorio.

Era tan aburrido que ni me moleste en prestar atención. Mientras miraba al resto de mis estúpidos y miopes compañeros que estaban sentados en pupitres parecidos al mío.

Compañeros los cuales ni me moleste en aprender sus nombres y para ser franco por que debería hacerlo, por que debería cualquiera de ellos siquiera impórtame en lo más mínimo. Para mí Solo eran sombras. Personajes de fondo sin importancia alguna en la historia de mi vida.

Y de todas formas que dentro de algunos meses unos pocos de ellos se irían de este lugar por una razón u otra solo para que otros de ellos tomen sus lugares en el mismo ciclo inútil.

De todos modos algunos de ellos estaban escribiendo sobre toda esa mierda inútil que salía de la boca del profesor, que ni siquiera era el tema que se supone que deberíamos estar estudiando.

Todo lo que ese idiota estaba diciendo era mierda sobre cómo todos nosotros somos unos gamberros y "rufianes" o alguna otra mierda así como hacia siempre hinchando el pecho como si hubiera ganado algo.

Y mis "geniales" compañeros escribiendo toda esa mierda como ganado descerebrado sin cuestionarlo o contradecirlo. Esa era solo otra de las muchas razones por las que me sentaba en la esquina lo más apartado de ellos posible.

Mi mano derecha se deslizo a los bolsillo de mis vaqueros y saco mi iPhone y mis auriculares conectándolos. Mientras me aseguraba Que el profesor no me estaba mirando a pesar de que posiblemente se diera cuenta después de diez a quince minutos.

Mire la pantalla en negro de mi iPhone momentáneamente considerando sí o no debía usarlo antes de resoplar internamente ni siquiera era un tema a considerar.

Volví a mirar la pantalla mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, mi viejo reflejo de quince años me devolvió la mirada. Era pálido, Tenía el pelo de color marrón aburrido el cual estaba despeinado y largo, Aburridos ojos de una sombra tan oscura de marrón que eran prácticamente negros, una nariz pequeña

Yo era escuálido, tenía una estatura media 5'3 que no era tanto en retrospectiva. Me vestía con unas zapatillas de deporte simples unos pantalones de vaqueros. Había decidido desechar la basura que era la camiseta de la escuela de color blanca simple y terriblemente aburrida. Por una camiseta de color roja con llamas negras en las mangas, el cuello y al final el único accesorio que tenía en mi aburrido uniforme escolar aparte de mi increíble camiseta. Colgando de mi cuello a mi espalda con una pequeña cuerda de color marrón Era mi preciado, anticuado y muy viejo sombrero de vaquero de cuero negro desgastado.

No importaba la temperatura o el clima el sombreo estaría siempre conmigo después de todo Este sombrero era mi tesoro en las palabra de un cierto pirata con un sombrero de paja.

Era un sombrero stetson de cuero muy degastado de color negro con un círculo abierto en la parte delantera y largar puntas a ambos lados del círculo para aparentar cuernos o algo. no había investigado tanto sobre este tipo de sombreros a pesar de tenerlo durante tanto tiempo en mi vida. Y de apreciarlo tanto.

También probablemente el sombreo era un cliché más en mi vida de entre tantos otros.

No espera de hecho ¡era! un chicle considerando la forma en que lo obtuve.

Suspire internamente no me gustaba pensar que un momento tan emotivo de mi vida se redujera a un simple chicle pero tristemente eso es a lo que se reducía el momento en que mi abuelo me dio este sombrero.

Acaricie la punta de sombreo como por costumbre y Mire de nuevo a mi iPhone, Presionando el botón de encendido y de inmediato la pantalla se iluminó, fui a mi lista de canciones y empecé a ver mi la larga lista que era una mescla de rock,rock pesado, y música de anime.

Me puse mis auriculares en mis orejas con una mano y con la otra subiéndole el volumen al máximo.

Que importaba si alguien escuchaba la música. Todos y cada uno de ellos me daban igual de todos modos.

Puse a reproducir el tema red like roses parte uno y dos.

es un canción de una especie de anime echo aquí en los Estados Unidos llamado rwby el cual me había enganchado recientemente. Resoplé internamente. Si claro eso era un eufemismo ya había visto los cuatro volúmenes que rooster teeth había sacado. Puse de nuevo mi teléfono en el bolsillo, Me estiré un poco en la silla poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza mientras me empezaba a relajarme lo más que pude. Cerré mis ojos mientras los instrumentos empezaron a tocar. Y luego vino el canto.

Red like roses fills my Dreams.

Maldición era una muy buena canción no importa cuántas veces la escuchara seguía siendo muy pegadiza. Empecé a Tararear la melodía en voz baja.

And. brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning.

Burdened by a royal Test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns...gold.

Cuando la parte instrumental empezó. Una mano me saco violentamente los auriculares de mis oídos, un horrible olor asalto mi nariz haciéndome saber quién era el que me los quito y más importante no podía seguir escuchando música...

Ya sabiendo quién era abrí perezosamente mis ojos y lo que vi confirmó mis sospechas era el profesor Johnson en su repulsiva gloria.

El no parecía muy contento mientras sostenía mis auriculares fuertemente apretados en su mano derecha. Su rostro estaba contorsionado de furia y su cara era de un interesante tono de rojo que estaba seguro que normalmente no era posible para los é internamente pensando __ aquí vamos de nuevo_._

El profesor Johnson era un tipo gordo y muy feo. Dejando su apellido cliché a un lado francamente se parecía a una morsa sin colmillos (sin ofender a cualquier morsa) que se había revolcado en su propia grasa. Luego se le dio por vestirse en la aburrida ropa de un profesor estándar, rondaba los cuarenta pero se veía de sesenta tenía algo de cabello en su grasienta cabeza, una barba en su cara ambos que el peinaba, recortaba, le ponía colonia y demás cosas. Como si eso lo hiciera más guapo o algo. Ha él tenía una papera también.

Su ropa de profesor estándar consistía en básicamente una versión más grande que lo que los estudiantes llevaban con unos vaqueros zapatillas de deportes y una camisa blanca con el escudo de la escuela sobre el corazón.

Salvo que su ropa estaba siempre grasienta tanto que casi parecía sudada de la cantidad de grasa que emitía de todos sus poros o quizás era sudor o una combinación de los dos, nadie no lo sabía. Por no hablar de su estómago sobresaliendo hasta el ombligo en la parte inferior de su camisa Que era obviamente demasiado pequeña para él. Casi logrando darme lástima por la camisa todos los días obligándola a pasar por eso y de regreso estirándose a proporciones ridículas Por ese fucktard.

Sabes Quien ha dicho que la gente fea era hermosa en el interior obviamente no ha conocido a este tipo era como una repulsiva combinación de Gabe uglilano de percy jackson, umbich de harry potter y ese fantasma profesor de historia de Harry Potter cuyo nombre se me escapaba que era súper aburrido a proporciones épicas.

Si así de malo era. razón Por lo cual yo todavía no tenía idea de Porque no lo habían despedido.

De todos modos Probablemente era una buena cosa que el cable de mis auriculares era bastante largo ya que estos todavía estaban reproduciendo la música y los diversos instrumentos se escuchaban fuertemente por todo el salón con mis "compañeros "mirándome cada uno con diferentes expresiones que iban desde la ira hasta la resignación este último era seguramente por todas las veces que el profesor había hecho esta misma cosa con anterioridad.

Je y parecía que todavía nadie tenía las bolas como para decir algo ya sea a mí o a él.

Si... hoy yo no me sentía con ganas de comprar nuevos auriculares solo por qué el profesor les rompió el cable...de nuevo, a pesar de que probablemente pudiera cabrear a la perra de mi madre Usando su tarjeta de crédito para comprar los reemplazos.

Je si eso siempre es bueno. Pero parecia que iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa en la conversación así que dije con aburrimiento _umm qué pasa_.

El rostro del profesor Johnson enrojeció más si pudiera ser posible y empezó a ponerse de un tono interesante de purpura y cada vena de su frente y su cara empezaron a palpitar de forma visible en su cara enrojecida de furia. Wow no sabía que eso era posible en realidad.

El tomo una respiración profunda que pareció hacer poco por tranquilizarlo.

Cuando parecía más o menos calmado, aunque sus cara seguía igual de roja mientras sus venas seguían palpitando el pésimo profesor puso la postura más intimidante que pudo, cosa que no le resulto del todo bien con su...apariencia y básicamente todo de él. En todo caso lo único que hacía era lograr que su estómago se note más y que más de su olor asalte mi pobre Nariz.

Luego habló con voz ronca en un tono "autoritario" _señor Absinken está es la décimo tercera vez que no está prestando atención a mi clase como no ha prestado atención a mis advertencias me temo que esta vez tendré que notificar a su madre seguro que encontraremos un castigo apropiado para ti_ él tenía una gran nota de suficiencia en su voz.

Al oír la mención de mi madre involuntariamente apreté mis puños de ira. Y eso fue todo, tenía suficiente de este tipo.

Él ya era bastante malo por sí solo. De hecho era el peor humano con el que había tenido la desgracia de toparme. Era racista, fetichista y si los rumores sobre el eran ciertos él era posiblemente un pedófilo.

En otras palabras él era un cerdo todo menos en ADN y por su apariencia en eso ya iba bien encaminado en eso. Pero hoy el solo había cruzado la línea no solo había dicho mi apellido de mierda cuyo significado era literalmente depresión en alemán **(no estoy totalmente seguro de esto pero eso es lo que dice el traductor de Google y si está mal díganmelo y lo corrigiere)** que optimista ¡verdad! .

Je un poco me describe a mí... si Eso podía más o menos podía tolerarlo.

Pero la mera mención de ¡ella! era suficiente para que me hierva la sangre

Junta las tres cosas y voila tienes una receta para el desastre.

Era tiempo de poner al cerdo en su lugar.

Forcé toda mi ira hacia abajo y le sonreí "dulcemente "y dije_ bueno si tú de verdad estuvieras enseñando el tema que se supone que estarías dando en lugar de la basura que cada día escupes por tu grasienta boca quizás prestará atención_ la cara del profesor Johnson enrojecido más si es posible; apretó los puños y casi parecía como si se le fuera a reventar un vaso sanguíneo entonces puse el clavo final del ataúd _por supuesto no es como si tu moverías tu gordo culo para hacer nada si de ti dependiera...verdad.

El profesor Johnson entonces explotó _sal de la clase ahora_ el parecía más enojado de lo que lo había visto nunca... ¡éxito!

Quizá me suspendan por unos días a causa de contradecir a un profesor…de nuevo. Pero esto vale…cada…grandioso…segundo….

Sonriendo burlonamente le dije en un tono aburrido_ no se preocupe ya me iba de todos modos_ mi tono desinteresado le hizo apretar los dientes de furia. Puse mis cosas en la mochila lo más rápidamente que pude mientras la colgaba de mi hombro izquierdo. Me pare Rápidamente del pupitre mientras le arrebataba mi móvil de su grasienta mano y me puse los auriculares de nuevo le di una última sonrisa burlona antes de caminar hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás mientras pasaba la puerta. Mientras caminaba fuera del aula supe instintivamente que el "grandioso" profesor Johnson solo se pondría más enojado si era posible una vez se diera cuenta de que el solo había perdido el "juego" y yo lo había "ganado" y él lo sabría.

Suspire satisfactoriamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida perdido en mis pensamientos de victoria. Cuando estuve en la salida el portero solo suspiro con fastidio ante de apuntar con un dedo a la salida y mascullar algo por lo bajo que no oí __ bueno veamos si mi único amigo de este patético mundo me está esperando__ pensé con una ligera sonrisa en mi boca _._ Mientras caminaba por la puerta de salida.

_ _Dondequiera que estés viejo yo ya te he decepcionado no_ _ era otro pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente mientras salía del aula.

Como esperaba en el exterior. Él me estaba esperando había tirado si mochila al suelo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y su pierna también apoyada a la pared él tenía su misma sonrisa boba de siempre en su rostro pero yo vi que su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos…como siempre y por qué debería serlo era solo una máscara únicamente.

SIP este era mi mejor amigo Aarón o como yo lo llamaba el aspirante número uno a capitán américa. Él tenía el pelo rubio claro y ondulado, ojos verdes él era una buenas diez era unas diez pulgadas más alto que yo. Y era musculoso no mucho pero él tenía un físico atlético como el de un…uum…un nadador si eso.

Como yo el aborrecía el uniforme escolar y él Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte negras con rayas naranjas, una camiseta naranja claro y una chaqueta de cuero negra con fechas apunando hacia abajo en los hombros de color naranja oscuro. Con todo él parecía era la última persona que alguien esperaría que se hiciera amigo de alguien como yo y menos mejores y únicos amigos.

Entonces Aarón me hablo con un tono amistoso_ ¿hey Gerald que es esta vez?_ luego poso su mano izquierda en sus ojos, puso una expresión acusativa, me apunto con su otra mano_ no espera no me digas es el incidente del chocolate de nuevo.

Le sonreí de medio lado y le dije_ no esta vez Aarón y tu ¿porque estás aquí? Química otra vez tengo que preocuparme de que venga la brigada de residuos peligrosos de nuevo_.

El me miro "traicionado" y exclamo "enojado"_ ¡eso fue solo una vez y lo sabes!_ no miramos a los ojos antes de compartir una pequeña risa. Antes de dejar que el silencio. Él se paró totalmente junto su mochila y se la colgó en sus hombros y puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta me hizo un ademán hacia la calle Con su cabeza.

Le asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar fuera de la escuela. Entonces note algo extraño Aarón no estaba sonriendo como de costumbre y pero no estaba hablando…nada no dijo nada simplemente estaba caminando en silencio. Eso era extraño y preocupante de ver en él. Normalmente hablaba animadamente y bromeaba sobre todo y todos, Sobre sus clases. Sobre algún anime, sobre los videojuegos, el gimnasio, algún discurso heroico sobre algo absurdo y bueno Te haces la idea no.

Quizás todo eso solo sea una máscara pero aun así éramos amigos ya que ambos nos conocemos yo conozco al verdadero Aarón y el conoce al verdadero Gerald. Y sé cuándo el verdadero Aarón está preocupado ya que su máscara se desliza fácilmente cuando él esta así.

De hecho parecía preocupado y parecía que estaba trataba de no mostrarlo pero no le estaba funcionando Aarón nunca fue bueno mintiendo o actuando. Se le notaba a millas. Él estaba ligeramente encorvado, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro. Si definitivamente algo le había ocurrido. El que no sabía que. Pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la razón por la que estaba fuera de la escuela.

Verlo tan callado y preocupado era…extraño y daba miedo como si todo el confort que le daba la presencia de Aarón se había desvanecido.

Había un extraño silenció entre nosotros una tensión…no era más que…eso era una especie de entendimiento mutuo ambos sabíamos que algo le estaba molestando al otro. Pero ninguno de los dos tenia junto el valor para decirlo porque…despues de todo ambos éramos muy parecidos y diferentes a la vez. Seguimos caminando y Aarón parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y entonces finamente llegamos a la calle donde no dividíamos como siempre nos detuvimos al final Aarón se volvió hacia mí y nos miramos a los ojos.

Entonces algo en el cambio se enderezo ligeramente. Su ceño fruncido. Desapareció de su rostro sustituido con una sonrisa brillante entonces me hablo_ bueno entonces supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Mi lindo genin pero no te preocupes tu sensei Aarón vendrá por ti después_.

Por su tono sabía que se suponía que tenía ser alguna clase de broma que No era para nada divertida pero le seguí el juego poniendo los ojos le dije_ tu adicción a naruto no conoce límites verdad y lo próximo que me vas a decir es que ya terminaste tu estúpido cuaderno fanboy de naruto_.

De hecho Aaron era el mayor fan de naruto que alguna vez había visto. De hecho lo era tanto que rozaba lo ridículo. Tenía de todo sobre la serie carteles, bandadas de konoha, prácticamente había visto cada episodio y película pregúntale a Aaron cualquier hecho por inútil que fuera a él y este lo sabría. Su cuaderno fanboy auto titulado "guía chakra para increíbles shinobis", ese nombre todavía me parecía muy estúpido pero tenía cada ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu etc y mierda prácticamente todo que tenga que ver con chakra que fue revelado en la serie. Con ilustraciones de cosas como los sellos de manos, los fuuinjutsus y esas cosas… digamos que Aarón tiene demasiado tiempo entre manos.

Una vez le pregunte por que le gustaba tanto Naruto su respuesta me sorprendió.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Estábamos viendo en la librería local el manga y aaron yo tenía un tomo de ano no exorcist que planeaba comprar y mientras venia como Aarón tomaba el nuevo tomo de naruto a pesar de ya haberlo leído en línea._

 _Quería preguntarle algo que me había rondado mucho por la mente últimamente _Ey Aarón ¿porque te gusta tanto naruto?_._

 _El me miro extrañamente antes de volver a mirar los estantes_ antes de encogerse de hombros_ no sé por qué exactamente…siento como si me pudiera relacionar con el mundo hostil en el que Naruto vive de algún modo lo ninjas, los ninjas, los países, la forma en que usan chakra todo me toca una extraña fibra sensible. Creo es protagonista más que todo lo demás. Un chico que quiere traer paz a un mundo al revés a pesar de todo lo que el mundo y las personas en el le han hecho_._

 _Me miro de nuevo con esa mirada extraña parecía casi…nostagica_ tal vez es porque siento que me puedo relacionar más con Naruto que con goku, luffy, rin, ichigo etc_. Termino el._

 _Lo mire de nuevo y por laguna razón no creí que fuera del todo sincero. Pero sentía que entendía lo que trataba de decir de todos modos. Mi cabeza empezó a palpitar dolorosamente y todo quedo en blanco y por un momento pude jurar que vi… algo._

 _Una estatua extraña había un adolescente rubio con una chaqueta desgarrada… luego la escena cambio estaba en una especie de pozo de alquitrán negro, había cristales púrpuras cerca brillaban y mi mano parecía diferente… como si perteneciese a otra persona_ _ _my cabeza empezó a doler mas_ _ _pero mi mano apuntaba al alquitrán con los dedeos extendidos… tenia una especie de aura negra en ella algo… algo empezó a arrastrarse fuera del poso de alquitrán algo con ojos rojos puro sin pupilas._

 _La escena se desvaneció todo el asunto no abrirá podido dudar un segundo Aaron seguía en la misma posición mirando al mimo libro._

 _Creo que me imagine todo el asunto pero…tenía otra extraña sensación de algo… más._

 _Mi cabeza siguió doliendo todo el día._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Hasta el día de hoy cuando el tema sale sigo teniendo esa extraña sensación era casi como… si supiera exactamente de lo que Aarón estaba sintiendo pero…no podía saber exactamente que era no podía poner el dedo en la llaga y decir que exactamente era….

De cualquier modo volviendo al presente. Aarón me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona y me dijo con orgullo inflando el pecho_ de hecho si lo hice. Termine con el Shikotsumyaku ayer. Era un skele-ton de trabajo pero resulta que solo tenía que poner un poco de esfuerzo hueso supongo de todas formas luego comí algo de pasta pero solo estaba pastable pero luego me comí un helado y déjame decirte que ese si que era un gran bone appetit_.

Me queje de los horribles juegos de palabras, Si ese era Aarón, le respondí_ nunca debí mostrarte undertale o Rwby eres tan malo como yang y Sans o peor.

El hizo un puchero que se veía demasiado lindo en su cara de dieciséis años y me respondió_ vamos sabes que soy muy humero.

Lo mire con cara de palo y dije en un tono plano_ si…como comediante no te ganarías la vida_.

El me dio una media sonrisa y dijo_ me pareció que muy punny_.

Suspire por lo bajo y me agarre el puente de la nariz antes de mirarlo _supongo que… nos vemos mañana_ dije por lo bajo.

Aun con su sonrisa en su cara me dijo_ claro que si capitán obvio_.

Lo mire y le dije_ lo que tú digas sargento sarcasmo_.

Sin decir otra palabra Nos dimos la vuelta y empezamos a caminar cada uno por su lado. Finalmente iba a "casa" o lo que sea que signifique esa palabra. Contuve un suspiro de resignación camine un poco más antes de sacar mi mochila de mi hombro la puse en el suelo mientras abría el cierre del medio con mi mano izquierda y metí mi mano derecha dentro, rebusque un poco dentro_ _vamos sé que te deje allí esta mañana__ mis dedos finalmente palparon la superficie de papel de aluminio exactamente lo que estaba buscando…lotería. Lo saque revelando…una barra de chocolate todavía no abierta. Cerré mi mochila y la volví a colgar de mi hombro con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía la barra de chocolate. Abrí una esquina y mordí el chocolate haciendo que inmediatamente el hermoso sabor del chocolate inunde mis papilas gustativas.

Y así comiendo mi chocolate mientras caminaba estaba pensando_ _bueno ahora solo me queda una semana más o menos_ _antes de que esa perra vuelva de su viaje de negocios y entonces viene la típica la discusión sobre cómo se "supone" que me debería comportar, alguna discusión con relación a Aarón, Sobre como soy una vergüenza para ella y mi "familia" o sea ella__ resople internamente_ _si claro como si ella diera una mierda sobre mí, no le importó en absoluto, podría morir y lo único que le importaría en que habría perdido al tipo que se supone que debe hacerse cargo de su negocio__ resople de nuevo __como si alguna vez fuera a suceder_._

Mientras caminaba las casas se volvían cada vez más lujosas algunas con estilo más moderno u otras de un estilo un poco más antiguo pero sin duda cada una de ella eran muy costosas con decoraciones por todos lados jardines excesivamente cuidados y llenos de flores y árboles. Algunos incluso tenían estatuas, múltiples coches de aspecto caro con cada paso todo cambiaba desde la típica calles de una ciudad normal a mansiones enteras. Los negocios pasaban a ser menos humildes y de aspecto más cuidado y caro cada tanto había hoteles de aspecto caro. Las calles se volvían más limpias y arregladas sin ningún bache o grieta por ningún lugar, las farolas tomando cada vez un aspecto más elegante. Cada calle una de ella plagada con autos de aspecto cada vez más costoso, pero lo peor era la gente con cada paso que daba se volvían más regias sus ropas se volvían contrapartes más elegantes con sacos, camisas y otros tipos de ropa costosa echa con materiales igualmente costosos como la seda y esas cosas. Era casi surrealista lo diferente que eran estas personas de la gente a pocas calles atrás de mí de mí.

Todos ellos caminaban con un aspecto más serio y deprimente sus sonrisas se volvían tan falsas que se podría decir que estaba viendo maniquíes andantes.

Finalmente llegue a mi casa que podría ser descrita como una mansión moderna.

Era grande eso era obvio era una mansión después de todo era de un piso con ventanales reflejantes que parecían de color azul. Paredes de un blanco inmaculado, un gran balcón que había en el primer piso que tenía un forma de ola hacia el centro mientras que había numerosos pilares apoyando en la primera planta que apoyaban el balcón estatuas al lado de la puerta. El umbral había un gran jardín cubierto por una gran variedad de flores jazmín, rosas, lavanda, margaritas ect incluso había cuatro o cinco manzanos que habían puesto cuando tenía cuatro ya que en ese entonces había ido a una granja con miles de manzanos y me parecieron cool y como dicen el resto es historia. El umbral contaba un camino empedrado con mármol blanco pulido que llevaba a la puerta.

Y en la parte trasera había una gran piscina cuatro por cuatro con jacuzzi. Y otras cosas igual de lujosas por todos lados y…nada de eso me importaba mientras abría la puerta con mis llaves. Revelando un gran pasillo con el piso de madera oscura, con puertas de color marrón oscuro y paredes blancas decorados con cuadros y diversos tipos adornos e incluso una espada o dos creo que este último era por algún tipo de fetiche que tenía papa o el abuelo con las armas mientras todavía estaban… bueno vivos.

Mordí otra pieza de chocolate mientras arrojaba mi mochila descuidadamente a un lado cayo con un rudo sordo apoyada contra la pared. Sin preocuparme particularmente por la mochila o su contenido fui a la cocina. Segunda puerta a la derecha.

Abrí la puerta distraído mientras mordida otra pieza de chocolate mientras comentaba_ hey sis_.

La habitación era moderna el piso de madera oscura con las paredes de un blanco inmaculado únicamente adornada con una mesa en el centro echa de vidrio oscuro la sillas de plástico negro que rodeaba la misma, a la derecha había una mesa donde se sentaba un televisor de pantalla plana de treinta pulgadas un atrapa sueños negro con plumas azules puesto en una pared frente mío puesto ahí por mí, unas lámparas circulares colgando del techo, una ventana enfrente mío que miraba al exterior.

A mi izquierda estaba la cocina con el horno, el refrigerado, los uterillos de cocina, el bote de basura, el grifo y las alacenas todo puesto en forma de u hacia nosotros.

Pero nada de eso importaba mientras veía a la personita sentada en una de las sillas viendo algo en la televisión mi pequeña hermana de once años. Ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa. Que normalmente usábamos para comer ya que era la menos lujosa que había. Se volvió a mí.

Ella en un sentido se parecía mucho a mi en algunos aspectos a pesar de sacar la mayor parte de nuestra "madre"….

Si mi hermana Alex era escuálida, pálida con el pelo marrón aunque ella lo tuviera amarrado en un bollo ordenado. Ella usaba unas gruesas gafas negras aunque a diferencia de mi tenía los ojos de color verde azulado de nuestro padre. Estaba con su uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda escocesa o algo similar de color purpura con las rayas de color blanco, Polainas purpuras oscuras, unos zapatos con tacón, y Una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y un chaleco de color bordo.

Con todo se ajustaba a la descripción de nerd linda… esa era mi hermanita. Mordí mí la última pieza de mi chocolate antes de arrugar el papel con mi mano derecha y ponerlo en mi bolsillo derecho.

Su nombre completo era Alexandra Diane Absinken o simplemente Alex.

La chica en cuestión dio un pequeño suspiro antes de enderezarse y decir a modo de pregunta_¿ llegaste temprano de nuevo…?_.

Casi pude saborear la desaprobación en su voz no me sorprendió ella siempre fue una chica lista para su edad Camine hasta la mesa y me senté en la silla a su lado y mire hacia la televisión notando que Alex estaba viendo un show sobre un chico con un escudo rosa con un león de distintos tonos de rosa y una chica con una gran espada de color rosa pero por lo demás lo ignore podría ponerme al día con cartoon network otro día esto era más importante.

Me encogí de hombros antes de responder_ que puedo decir tuve clases con Johnson de nuevo_.

Ella se estremeció de repugnancia al nombre no es que alguien puede culparla cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado con ese hombre hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ella me miro de nuevo a pesar de esto y sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de miedo instantáneamente supe lo que iba a decir y una sensación de hundimiento se instaló en mi estómago antes de decir en voz baja_ ¿ella va a llamar de nuevo… verdad?_.

Mi sangre se helo ante la mención de ¡ella! Pero el frío miedo fue instantáneamente remplazado con odio ardiente. Apreté mi mano izquierda en un puño bajo la mesa en ira. Pero me obligue a calmarme antes de mirar a Alex y decir lo más tranquilo que pude y trate de sonar lo más indiferente posible_ lo más probable es que si_. La cocina descendió en un silencio incomodo solo roto por el sonido del microondas que estaba funcionando y del show en la televisión.

Lo peor era que sabía que tenía razón lo más probable era que en unas pocas horas ella llamara y entones el viejo juego de la ronda de gritos empezaría. di un suspiro mental tendría que preparar mi garganta, cerrar completamente mi habitación con llave para que la puerta amortiguara el ruido y asegurarme de que Alex no escuchara por dicha puerta.

Lo peor sin embargo yo ya sabía que iba a ser la espera el repugnante sentimiento de anticipación muy probablemente no me dejaría disfrutar de mis actividades normales. Suspire internamente sip esta sería una de esas tardes.

Rompí el silencio preguntando_ ¿qué vamos a almorzar?_.

Ella parpadeo confundía antes mirarme y decir_ bueno estaba lo que quedo de la pizza en el microondas _.

Sonreí de medio lado_ suena maravilloso_.

(aaron) pov

Aarón suspiro desde su silla mirando a su ordenador que estaba pasando un episodio de _one piece_ pero sin verlo realmente no me sentía con ganas. Este día solo había pasado a ser la misma mierda de siempre.

Había empezado bien además_ se había levantado tomado sorprendentemente muy descansado que había sido ya raro de por sí. Había tenido un buen café por la mañana con unas galletas de chispas de chocolate, luego fui a la a escuela, y francamente era lo mismo de siempre muy aburrido diciendo cosas que ya se lo había estudiado antes de cortesía de mis padres. luego Me había aburrido y decidí que simplemente no tenía ganas de soportar lo mismo de siempre hoy así que me había ido quedarme en la puerta a esperar a que Gerald saliera. Obviamente unos cuantos profesores y la vice_directora habían tratado de impedírmelo pero aparte de una amenaza de suspensión y una llamada a mis padres había poco que pudieran hacer para detenerme. Claro habían tratado de hacer hincapié en su "autoridad" sobre mí. Apesta para ellos que vivamos en un país de la libre expresión. Pero francamente no podía importarme menos porque yo podría graduarme de la secundaria fácilmente y sin la ayuda de nadie y ni siquiera estaba siendo creído era literalmente el chico con las mejores notas de toda la escuela incluso en los años superiores.

De nuevo todo ello cortesía de mis padres y su entupido programa de estudios que realmente funciono al final.

No había tenido que esperar demasiado para mi sorpresa y cuando el había llegado por la ligera sonrisa en su rostro y conocer su horario supe al instante que había cabreado a jonshon.

Bueno no tuvimos mucha conversación después de eso en gran parte mi culpa por que en todo el trayecto se había estado preguntando de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios seguía en la secundaria cuando sabía que hubiera podido graduarse si pudiera? Antes de ver a Gerald y recordarlo.

Que no se diga que Aarón Stewart no cuidaba de sus amigos… Bueno de su único amigo.

Y a pesar de todo todavía se sentía….

Mire hacia al póster naruto que tenía en su habitación, me quite mis auriculares y gire mi silla para ver mi habitación una vez más.

Todo como siempre una cama perfectamente ordenada contra la pared a la derecha con mi chaqueta sobre ella, una mesilla y una repisa encima de ella con libros dentro en su mayoría de fantasía y manga pero había algunos de ciencias, matemáticas con todas las cosas aburridas de la escuela paredes blancas, el piso de color crema y mi armario en la otra pared a mi izquierda. Detrás mio Con el escritorio con mi portátil auriculares cables una caja del juego_ _world of warcraft o age of imperes__ eran títulos destacados entre otros juegos similares y otras cosas o y mi _guía de increíbles shinobis_ estaba a un lado. El cuaderno desgastado de color rojo oscuro con cada letra que formaban su nombre pegado con pegamento y papel mache de color dorado. Con la espiral Uzumaki en rotulador negro mas abajo. Y las algunas páginas más amarillas y otras más blancas dependiendo de la antigüedad estaban repartida por todo el cuaderno pero demostrando su uso.

El cuaderno en si era del tamaño de tamaño de un libro completo por todas las veces que había tenido que agregar páginas para continuar y parecía que podría reventar si se le agregaba más cosas. Era una buena cosa que había terminado el cuaderno… más el libro en si ya era bastante gordo después de todo hasta el punto de que no creía que la pobre cosa pudiera aguantar una sola hoja. Meh aunque probablemente tendría que continuarlo en unos meses la serie de boruto y esas cosas.

Mire al póster de naruto de nuevo que demostraba a un naruto frunciendo el ceño determinado en modo Bijuu sosteniendo una bijuudama apuntando hacia el frente_ _nunca le dije la verdadera razón por la que me gusta naruto pensé bueno las razones que tenia eran válidas pero aun asi__

_ _por qué te gusta tanto naruto_ _ la voz de Gerald me arranco de mis pensamientos inmediatamente mire a todos lados… no había nada, ni nadie, todo normal. Me pase la mano por mi pelo desordenado me lo imaginado?.

Luego pensé en la pregunta por qué me gustaba tanto. le había comentado la familiaridad pero no era toda la razón no era solo eso había algo más. También había… mi cabeza empezó a doler como siempre.

Imágenes destellaron en mi mente casi sin poder parar un tipo con pelo marrón y una cicatriz en medio de su nariz tenía algo en sus manos pero no podía ver que…estaba diciendo algo que no entendía en otro idioma tal vez. Enormes Ojos rojos en ranura como un gato. Tocando el suelo con mis manos brillando de color verde haciendo que broten árboles, césped y flores creando un bosque en instantes. Una sombra humanoide con ojos rojos con tomoade girando mientras el bosque que había creado y todo a su alrededor se quema con una llama negra.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspire poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos_ _pensé que estaba mejorando tal vez debería_ _ antes de negar con la cabeza

El zumbido molesto de mi móvil llego a mis oídos sacándome del trance mi cabeza aun palpitando de la experiencia… como siempre.

Agarre el móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de Aarón.

 __ Hey te importaría si no vemos en la librería de siempre en quince minutos_ _me desconcertó eso

Claro Había una librería a unos quince minutos y bueno era conocía por tener todo. De hecho más que una librería era como una combinación de librería_cafe_internet_sala de videojuegos por computadora y toda las cosas buenas ho también no nos olvidemos de que tenía uno de esos anticuados lugares en los que se compraban dvds de películas de antes de que hubiera netflix y similares.

Creo que lo hicieron así por la elección de unos hermanos que querían trabajar juntos y cada uno se dedicaba a una cosa diferente o algo así.

Normalmente Gerald y yo íbamos a comprar manga y comics o a jugar videojuegos en las computadoras incluso conseguí que Gerald jugase _Word of warcraft_ por un tiempo _._ y si la librería también tenía eso.

Sip ese lugar era simplemente increíble Pero Sabía que la librería estaría cerrada a estas horas y creía que Gerald también lo sabía.

 _Le respondí _ es un poco tarde y creo que la librería está cerrada_._

Al cabo de unos segundos llego otro mensaje_ _ _lo se solo…necesito verte en serio he tenido una mala tarde y realmente necesito compañía_._

Sin siquiera pensarlo respondí al instante_ _seguro no vemos allí_._

 __Ahora esto sí que es inusual Gerald no es el tipo de persona que hace algo así de la nada por lo que algo había pasado ahora la pregunta era ¿qué había pasado? Lo más probable es que tiene que ver con su madre como siempre, Pero no creo que sea solo eso ya que hemos tenido que lidiar con ella antes y él no me habrá llamado solo por eso_._ Pensé mientras tomaba mis llaves, un poco de dinero. Reclame Mi chaqueta de mi cama y me puse la puse al instante, puse mi teléfono en el bolsillo de dicha chaqueta mí me prepare para irme camine hasta la puerta y tome el tomo pero… en el último segundo dude.

Me di la vuelta y sin saber por qué tome mi _guía para impresionantes shinobis_ conmigo colocándola bajo mi brazo _._ Tome el picaporte y abrí la puerta todo estaba como siempre un pequeño pasillo con una puerta en el medio otra en al final de pasillo. Camine al final del pasillo entrando en la sala de estar. En ella había una figura viendo la televisión probablemente uno de mis padres. Lo ignore y me dirigí a la puerta a mi izquierda.

La abrí Y Salí del departamento.

Vi a Gerald sentado en el porche de la librería con sus ojos en su iPod, auriculares en sus oídos, una mochila a su lado Y su sombrero en su regazo.

La librería estaba vacía. No era sorprendente considerante que la mayoría de la gente ya estuviera cenando y preparándose para dormir.

Me acerque y le toque el hombro mientras me sentaba a su lado dejando mi libro a mi lado. Gerald Saco sus auriculares de sus oídos y me vio.

Todo lo que necesite fue una mirada para saber que había algo mal con Gerald.

Parecía abatido la mirada de su cara que normalmente era… ummm… _neutral_ ahora parecía resignada tenía los ojos hundidos y los hombros caídos.

Viendo como estaba trate de animarlo a mi manera "especial" comentando de forma grosera_ hey porque la cara larga_.

A pesar de que Ya sabía la respuesta aproximada. Su madre, No era nada nuevo su madre siempre fue una perra a mí y a gerald de echo eso era normal…Pero… la expresión de Gerald me preocupo y supe que no había tenido su típica "charla" de corazón a corazón madre a hijo.

Gerald tardo unos segundos en responder pero cuando lo hizo note que tenía la voz un poco ronca si sin duda había tenido una "charla" con su madre _ eres quien para hablar jerkface_. Refiriéndose a esta mañana Sonreí de medio lado sip él estaba bien o bueno casi bien.

_A si que tuviste una "charla" con ella verdad_.

Pude ver a Gerald apretar los dientes y sus manos con ira. Pero respiro hondo y contesto simplemente _si_ en un tono frío no… helado como si jack frost y Elsa de frozen se hubieran enamorado y casado en sus cuerdas bocales.

 __Se podría decir que Gerald está siendo Gerlado__ pensé sonriendo internamente mientras el viento empujaba mi ropa hacia afuera y un silbido de succión era oído fruncí el señor antes de descartarlo probablemente no era nada.

Le respondí en el tono más amigable que pude_ quieres hablar de ello_.

El me miro antes de mirar al sombreo en su regazo. Antes de responder_ realmente no_.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre el ambiente mientras el silbido del viento se hacía un poco más fuerte nuestras ropas empezaron a ondear más violentamente debido a él.

Guarde en silencio un segundo. Bueno definitivamente algo había pasado pero decidí inmediatamente no hacer palanca… al menos no ahora. Tal vez en un día o dos cuando Gerald este más tranquilo pero si sacaba el tema ahora podía ver que solo echaría sal a la herida.

Mi estómago gruño. Y tuve una idea que podría animar a Gerald.

Me levante con una de mis en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y el libro bajo mi brazo le tendí la mano mientras le preguntaba le pregunte_ ¿tengo algo de dinero quieres ir al McDonald en la otra calle? Luego podemos ir a mi casa y ver algunas películas por tu netflix_.

El silbido del viento se hizo más fuerte.

Gerald adopto una expresión pensante pesándolo por unos segundos luego vio la hora en su celular antes de que su estómago gruñera también luego asintió y me dio una mirada afilada y hablo en un tono mucho más tranquilo_ que te he dicho sobre usar mi netflix_.

Me Rasque la nuca con mi mano libre luciendo tímido_ que no lo use_.

El suspiro antes de asentir lentamente_ Suena bien no he comido nada desde el almuerzo pero luego vayamos a mi casa le prometí a mi hermanita que volvería_.

Asentí eso sonaba bien sabía que Gerald amaba mucho a su hermana y para ser honesto a el también le caía bien en una especie manera de hermano mayor a hermana menor a pesar de ser el papel de Gerald. Ella era mucho más inteligente que los idiotas con los que regularmente trataba y siempre sacaba los temas más interesantes.

Ayudaba que a pesar de que lo negaba constantemente ella lo había llamado "hermano una o dos veces".

Él sonrió muy ligeramente y asintió. Tomando mi mano.

Supe en el instante que puse mis ojos en el que tendríamos que hablar de esto más tarde.

El silbido del viento se hizo más fuerte.

Estábamos en frente de la lujosa casa de Gerald con las bolsas de McDonald con su contenido todavía caliente. Y tuvo que admitir que a pesar de venir a aquí seguido todavía era impresionante la mansión moderna tenía todo lo que alguien necesitaría para vivir y más.

Le encantaba el jacuzzi particularmente.

Gerald giro la llave y abrió la puerta. Y entramos luego cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros ahogando el molesto silbido de succión que el viento había estado haciendo. Que solo había aumentado desde que partimos hacia el McDonalds. Era molesto y casi parecía seguirnos por donde quiera que fuéramos.

Desterré el pensamiento y resople internamente si claro.

Gerald grito_ Alex volvimos con la comida_.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella gritara_ bien vamos a comer_.

Fuimos a la sala de estar casi como todo tenia paredes blancas casi desprovistas de todo el piso de baldosas blancas. Tenía un sofá de color negro de seis plazas en la pared había un televisor curvo de pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas colgado en la pared cables bajaban de televisor hacia la ps4 pro que tenía algunos juego encima se hallaba cómodamente una pequeña mesita que era básicamente un cubo de madera con dos cajones que tenía ruedas, también había otra mesa solo que era el marco de metal sin ruedas y todo el resto vidrio.

De todos modos la hermana de Gerald estaba allí vestida con su atuendo de la escuela… siii realmente necesitamos conseguirle algo más la únicas veces que no la había visto con algo de eso era con un atuendo que bueno muy pareció a esto realmente salvo con el cambio de colores y algunas otras cosas pequeñas…si eso realmente no funciona parecería que ella estaba unos cuantas décadas atrasada.

Y siempre cuando salía ella sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido… irónico considerando que a ella realmente no le gustaba la atención

Me reí internamente ante el cambio de roles que estaba haciendo.

De todos modos Alex ella parecía aburrida sobre la mesa había un mantel, tres platos, unos vasos y una coca cola.

Ella me vio y una ligera sonrisa tironeo de sus labios al verme y le sonreí a cambio_ como te va sonrisitas.

La sonrisa desapareció y ella lanzo una mirada asesina por el apodo que solo que mi sonrisa creciera más grande.

Me encantaban los apodos por ejemplo el de Gerald era sparkler.

De todos modos Gerald antes mencionado puso su bolsa me McDonald' en la mesa y le sonrió a alex sentándose en el sofá antes de decir_ entonces que vamos a ver espero que no te dé por retomar tu etapa frozen.

Uuuu quema.

Si esa fue una etapa que ni Gerald ni yo queremos retomar.

Mejor ni pensar en ello.

Alex se sonrojo antes de fulminarlo con la mirada antes de decir_ No esta vez tenía pensado…_

La peli no estuvo tan mal los envoltorios de McDonald's se acumulaban a nuestro alrededor ya habíamos comido todo y de la coca cola no quedaba casi nada.

Alex se veía somnolienta y se apoyaba en el hombro de Gerald con el resto del cuerpo en el sofa mientras todos mirábamos los créditos.

Yo estaba relajado en el sofá excesivamente cómodo con los pies apoyados en la mesa.

_Ey_ dije mirando a Gerald y Alex. Ellos se volvieron simultáneamente hacia mí.

Les sonreí y levante mi vaso con coca cola con hielo revolviéndolo ligeramente ellos rodaron ligeramente los ojos al unísono.

Hay a veces en que esos dos son tan parecidos que duele.

Sentí una pequeña brisa tirando contra mi cuello pero lo ignore. Tenía ser mi imaginación habíamos dejado la puertas y ventanas cerradas.

Ellos tiraron y alzaron sus propios vasos Gerald más rápidamente pero con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro que solo sirvió para hacer mi sonrisa más grande y Alex más lentamente pero con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro.

_la mitad del tiempo_ Dije acercando mi vaso al de ellos_.

_y dos veces más brillante_ ellos dijeron juntos antes de que sus vasos chocaran contra el mío con pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro.

 _CRACK_

Todos volvimos la cabeza hacia la derecha al origen del ruido hacia atrás instintivamente y Alex se levantó de sofá para verlo.

Lo que vimos nos conmociono al núcleo. Sentí que mi mandíbula caía mientras veía lo que había en medio de la sala de estar. Lentamente me levante del sofá con el vaso en la mano junto con Gerald Alex. Nadie dijo una palabra demasiados para hablar.

Un envoltorio de una hamburguesa en el suelo empezó a rodar hacia la _cosa._

Naturalmente fui el primero_ parece el portal de sasuke _ dije lo único que vino a mi mente.

Tenía razón se parecía al portal de ese anime allí flotando a unos metros era del tamaño de mi puño era purpura oscuro con negro que se arremolinaba y rotaba en sí mismo en sí mismo casi podía ver el aire siendo succionado en el casi pareciendo visible como el aire en un desierto.

Lo que se había roto era un jarrón que estaba unos centímetros detrás del portal.

Gerald y Alex estaban mirando a la cosa fijadamente en silencio y finalmente exclamaron sorpresivamente sobresaltándome y diciendo lo que estaba en la cabeza de todos un poco que estaba en cabeza de todos_! ¿Qué coño?¡_.

_esto es físicamente imposible_

Gerald y luego Alex Receptivamente.

El envoltorio rodó un poco más rápidamente y empecé a sentir una sensación de tirón.

Ellos luego se volvieron a verme me miraron intensamente_ ¿sabías de esto?_ ellos acusaron al unísono.

Oh eso duelo me ofendí _realmente estaba ofendido_ por lo que les dije sarcásticamente_ si claro dije porque soy mágico. soy un hombre mágico_ apunte al portal con un dedo.

Ellos tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados por un momento. Antes de que Gerald puso una cara determinada tomo su teléfono con su mano izquierda y agarrare a Alex de un brazo mientras ella observaba con ojos fascinados la cosa en frente de ellos y juntos empezaron a retroceder lejos de portal hacia la puerta y hacerme un seña con la cabeza a hacer lo mismo.

Retrocedí un poco confundido y le pregunte a Gerald_ ¿que estamos haciendo?_.

Me la lanzo una mirada que me hizo sentir como si acabara de decir la pregunta más estúpida jamás dicha.

Aunque probablemente lo era.

_¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?_ él dijo e inmediatamente exclamo_ ¡no vamos a ir al infierno lejos de esa… cosa y llamar a la policía, al ejército mierda a un científico de la esquina ni siquiera importa pero no voy a dejar a Alex o a nadie cerca de esa cosa hasta que sepamos qué demonios es_!.

Me lo imagine la policía haciéndome preguntas y científicos observando la cosa. Otra imagen me lleno la cabeza el, Alex y Gerald investigando el extraño portal por nuestra cuenta teniendo el crédito del descubrimiento para nosotros mismos y más importante no más aburrimiento teniendo una aventura algo interesante en nuestras vidas. no más sensación de vacío de emoción.

No más vida aburrida para mí. E Inmediatamente me opuse a Gerald_ no podemos decirle a nadie_.

Él se detuvo y me miro con incredulidad antes de decir_ ¿estas bromeando verdad?.

Maldije internamente y trate de explicarme_ Gerald ¿qué les vamos a decir? crees va a ser como ho policía un una cosa púrpura portal se ha abierto en mi sala de estar vengan a arrestarla, por favor nos tendrían en la cámara acolchada antes de que pudieron parpadear_.

Sintió que el tirón se hacía más fuerte.

_ en realidad esas no se usan más hay ramas de los hospitales especiales ya que tratan a la gente mentalmente inestable_ dijo alex_ ella estaba tratando de escabullirse del agarre de Gerald para ver la cosa más de cerca curiosidad científica en sus ojos.

Gerald la ignoró fulminándome con la mirada con un toque de ira en sus ojos me espeto_ ho y ¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer? Me da igual lo que pienses no voy a dejar a Alex o a nadie cerca de esa cosa estoy haciendo esto, ¿además si no llamamos a nadie que demonios se supone que debemos hacer?_.

_Chicos_ la voz de Alex sonó pero la ignore.

_Podríamos investigarlo nosotros_ dije con una sonrisa excitada en mi rostro con la inteligencia y las cosas científicas de Alex, el talento de Gerald con la máquinas y mi carisma podrían sacar esto_ piénsalo sparkler es como una oportunidad de éxito esto es nuestra escalera al reconocimiento_. Si la gente finalmente notaria de verdad a Gerald a Alex y a MI.

_Chicos_ la voz de Alex sonó más alarmada.

La ¡ignoramos una vez más.

Gerald lo miro fijamente_ ¿estas drogado? Estamos en la escuela media no somos científicos consumados y aun si lo fuéramos estoy razonablemente seguro de que cualquier campo científico no incluye vórtices de energía raros_.

Fruncí en ceño ¿el no podía entender? Que esta era nuestra oportunidad de llegar a la cima.

_Chicos _alex grito.

_¡Que!_ gritamos al unísono volteándonos a mirarla.

Ella pareció tímida de repente y empezó a hablar rápidamente._Uuu bueno yo solo quería decir sin ofensa que deberíamos dejar de discutir entre nosotros y ¿quizá deberíamos ver que esta pasando con el portal? es decir ehh no es que no me agraden ustedes de echo me encantan ustedes chicos en especia estoy parloteando de nuevo verdad_.

Los dos la miramos inexpresivos y yo asentí con la cabeza a Gerald que parecía que los engranajes en el cerebro se le movían antes de un segundo mas tarde algo pareció hacer clic en el.

El dijo_ alto que esta pasando con el…portal_.

Mire a portal de nuevo y vi. Lo que había dejado impactado a Gerald. Flotando abajo del portal estaba el envoltorio de mcdonals burlándose de la gravedad como si digiera_ tu no puedes mantenerme abajo maldita gravedad_.

_¿Se está moviendo?_Alex pregunto desconcertada.

Mire mas detenidamente y vi. que efectivamente el papel de 'te jodes gravedad' se estaba moviendo hacia lo púrpura. Contuvimos la respiración y cuando un poco del papel toco el portal.

Desapareció por competo sin un puff o nada. Estaba y de repente ya no estaba.

Y De repente Fue como si algo el portal nos viera y digiera_ bueno te jodes_ de repente antes de que pudiera parpadear o saber que estaba pasando me encontré perdiendo el equilibrio y siendo arrastrado a la cosa que había parecido decidir pasar por la pubertad temprana creciendo de ser el tamaño de mi puño a ser del doble de alto y el triple de ancho que yo.

Sentí miedo y empecé a gritar.

La sensación de tironee era enorme como si un gigante me hubiera agarrado las piernas y decidió a jugar tira y afloja me agarre al lado del sofá desesperadamente mientras envoltorios, y otras cosas ligeras entraban entrando haciéndolo mas grande con cada cosa mis piernas flotaban muestras era succionadas.

Es televisor se estremecía. La lámpara estaba siendo succionada La mesa estaba empezando a moverse hacia el portal mierda incluso el sofá empezaba a moverse ligeramente hacia allí todo estaba siendo succionado incluso el piso y las paredes donde el portal los tocaba mientras crecía crecía.

Por lo que pude ver desde mi posición Alex y Gerald se estaban aferrando también al sofá por su vida también alex des apoyabrazos y Gerald del respaldar ambos gritando también un sonido lastimero salió de mi garganta. La mesa giro con sus patas apuntando hacia nosotros y con el vidrio rato siendo succionado también. La lámpara de soltó con crujido dejándonos sin luz a parte de la horrible luz purpura del portal. Por el rabillo de ojo vi como los cojines del sofá también eran succionados

_Esta succionando el sofá_ grito Alex aterrada mire hacia atrás y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. el portal ya llegaba hasta el techo y era tan ancho como la sala y rápidamente avanzaba hacia aquí y era cierto el sofá estaba empezando a moverse hacia allí. La fuerza que nos succionaba se izó más fuerte apreté los dientes

Busque en mi mente algo que pudiera sacarnos de esta pero solo me quede en blanco y con súbito horror lo comprendí_ _no hay nada nada que pudiera hacer_._ La puerta estaba demasiado lejos. Y si trataba de llegar a ella seria succionado en un instante. Y aunque pudiera eso haría que Alex y gerald sean succionados sin duda.

Había condenado a sus amigos a la muerte. Sí solo hubiera, Si solo hubiera, si solo hubiera….

_ ¡Alex aférrate! _geralt grito desesperado sacándome de mi pensamientos y mire hacia donde esta Alex y viéndola tratando de aferrarse con todas sus fuerza al sofá. Me obligue a tragar la culpa y respirar profundo. Aun así sabía que esto me mordería el culo más tarde.

El sofá se deslizaba más hacia el portal y volviendo la vista vi que ya había engullido parte de él. Estábamos a punto de ser tragados por el._ lo siento chicos _ grite desesperadamente tratando de hacerme oír entre el silbido del viento lagrimas calientes salían de mis ojos mientras parpadeaba y estas era adsorbidas _ lo siento tanto.

Sintió que el toco la planta de sus zapatillas y lo siguiente que supo fue morado. el, alex y Gerald junto con el sofá fueron adsorbidos.

El portal pareció detenerse por un segundo la fuerza que succionaba todo dejo de existir. pero no se detuvo allí.

Ahora carente de su fuerza de tracción. El portal luego de un segundo continuo creciendo a un ritmo acelerado y en una hora había consumido toda la casa y sus alrededores su estructura los árboles todo fue adsorbido sin protestas y luego cuando había consumido toda la casa el portal empezó a retroceder reduciéndose poco a poco antes de desaparecer dejando solo un cráter detrás el cual desconcertaría a los científicos en el futuro debido a lo que lo había causado. Y una madre angustiada arrepintiéndose de lo que había echo.

(POV¿)

Dolor.

Ardiente, fulminante, atroz dolor en cada célula de mi cuerpo mientras sentía que cada pequeña parte de mí se llenara con fuego liquido frío, caliente, doloroso todo a la vez me llenaban con eso hasta que sentía que iba a reventar o volverme loco de dolor a continuación me llenaban un poco más con la _cosa_ que traía el dolor.

Literalmente todo dolía hasta partes que no sabía que tenía ardían, me congelaban, se cortaban, me armaba y me destruida Todo lo que ahora conocía era dolor en esta maldita inmensidad morada como si me hubieran bañado de acido junto con lava y alguien estuviera atacando cada célula de mi cuerpo con espadas y agujas.

Dolor

Eso el lo que había sentido por lo que parecieron horas, meses, segundos, años, siglos, milenios.

No importaba.

Su sentido del tiempo se difuminaba mientras cada nervio que tenía era asaltado por cantidades masivas de dolor. Podrían haber pasado segundo o días y no habría visto la diferencia.

No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Todo lo que conocía era dolor.

Entonces alguien grito de dolor y luego otro y otra voz. La parte pequeña de su mente que no estaba totalmente dominada por el dolor reconoció su propia voz entre las otras dos y las otras dos le eran familiares pero no podía recordar. no podía pensar del dolor.

Entonces después de lo que parecieron milenios se encontró en un piso de madera familiar sobre había polvo sobre mí. Eso es todo que lo alcanzo a ver antes de que se volviera todo negro.

Dulce inconciencia.

(geradt pov)

Gerald se despertó lentamente pero cuando lo hiso no movió un musculo. No abrió los ojos. No se sacudió el polvo que sentía que estaba encima de él. Incluso sintió que sus pulmones apenas se movían y eran la única indicación de que seguía vivo. Lentamente un sentido del yo vino al Primero vino la sensaciones, luego sentimiento y luego la memoria pero aun así no se movió. El dolor sordo por todo su cuerpo era un remanente de lo que había tenido que pasar.

Se estremeció al pensarlo eso…eso era indescriptible. No podía pensar en una palabra que describiera el dolor por el que había pasado.

Había leído en algún lugar ya no importa dónde. Que los agujeros negros de despedazan la materia a nivel atómico de repente me encontré creyéndolo Era la más cercana descripción que podía dar. ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de un pensamiento coherente estaba seguro que cualquier persona se hubiera vuelto loca por un segundo de esa miseria.

¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado allí? ¿Dónde estaba? Intento abrir sus ojos solo para que lo asaltase un dolor abrazador como si me hubiera puesto carbones al rojo vivo allí.

Ahora lo recordaba Lo peor eran sus ojos eso había sido lo peor un nivel totalmente diferente de dolor.

Así que me quede tumbado en el suelo sin moverse sin que me importare nada hasta que el dolor se vaya.

Su cuerpo entero latía de dolor junto con su corazón pero al menos parecía estar remitiendo. Lenta pero contantemente y había una sensación de… algo un extraña pesadez en todo su cuerpo pero sin peso, como si mis venas hubieran estado secas de sangre y de repente fueron llenadas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tumbado pudieron haber sido segundos o horas. Cuando pensé que me había recuperado lo suficiente trate de levantarme un poco de polvo cayo de mí no logre pararme pero por lo menos me incorpore un poco. Con mis brazos extendidos y el resto de mi

Lentamente abrí los ojos antes de cerrarlos de nuevo mientras estos palpitaban una vez más. Tome una respiración profunda antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

Esta vez no los cerré de nuevo. No en cambio los mantuve abiertos… para que un mareo brutal como su acabara de pasar por la montaña rusa más alocada De la tierra. En resumen me sentí muy, MUY mareado el mundo parecía tambalearse y moverse de arriba para abajo y a los costados en mi visión. También veía a los colores muy brillantes demasiado de hecho y todo parecía tener una mayor claridad que antes como si mis ojos siempre tuvieron gafas que empañaban mi visón y de repente podía ver todo claro. Me agarre la cabeza con las manos. Me dolía. Todo era demasiado colorido demasiado definido.

Me sentí que la bilis me subió por la garganta, Antes de salir por mi boca y el contenido de mi estómago salió disparado.

 **Fin del prologo**

 **Yo…lo hice… mierda estoy sorprendido y eso que lo escribí esto tomo tannnnto tiempo de hacer y cambio de guion (se estremece el autor) esto es… bueno no sé qué es esto. Bueno o malo sinceramente no lo se.**

 **Bueno supongo que tengo que decir algo estoy eliminado algo termina algo comienza si no lo han visto en mi perfil ya si lo actualiza la razón es Porque esa historia fue un desastre del comienzo es decir tenía un plan. Una trama y un final planeado para cundo terminara la serie y todo pero lo que paso es que trate de simplificar mi escritura para hacerla más infantil para Steven universo y esto no me agrado. Tenía que obligarme a hacerlo y… simplemente no funciona. No podía y eso me hiso hacer cientos de correcciones y errores continuos de ortografía que es incluso peor que todo lo que he escrito nunca.**

 **Quizá en el futuro la retome pero lo dudo pero si alguien está interesado por dudoso que sea manden un pm y les daré las notas que tengo sobre la historia y los planes que tenía para ella a ver si ellos hacen algo mejor con eso que lo que yo hice.**

 **Tengo otros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando de mientras ya tengo un poco de las alas de las hadas y este fic echo y estoy pensando en hacer un fic gamer( el mawha the gamer no los de youtubers) crossover de dragon agexpercy Jackson y quizás uno de mlp y Harry Potter pero todavía no me he decidido por este último ya que temo cometer el mismo error que gice con algo termina algo comienza.**


End file.
